Something More
by jac80
Summary: She’d been there for some time; the strength of her scent told him that. She was calling to him, even if she was not aware she was doing so.


**Okay people this was something that just wouldn't leave my thoughts, so here it is.**

**Once again I do not own Inuyasha in any shape form or fashion. It's a pity though.**

**And yes I am working on the update for What She Wants, although I'm not sure when it will be finished. So do try not to worry.**

Sleep, it was the only thing on his mind as he walked through the door to his home. The lights were off and it looked as if no one had been home for hours, but he knew different. She'd been there for some time; the strength of her scent told him that.

Dragging himself towards his bedroom he realized how exhausted he truly was, but she was calling to him, even if she wasn't aware she was doing so. Stripping himself bare he let the shower soothe his over exerted body.

Laying his head against the cold tile, her body writhing underneath him came to his mind. His name coming from her lips as a whisper, passion, lust, and something else he couldn't quite name could be seen in her eyes.

Snapping his head up he strained to listen for the soft sounds she made in her sleep. Whimpering, that's what he heard; she was in pain. Why? How slow could he be, her scent permeated the entire house. Her menses was starting; her blood was in the air, he could almost taste it.

She was calling to him, even if she was not aware she was doing so.

Climbing into the bed, he pulled her body close to his, she immediately she calmed. A contented sigh left her lips; kissing her neck softly, his exhaustion was soon forgotten. She shivered as her body reacted to his hand brushing over her breast, a soft moan encouraging his actions. Sliding his hand down her body, he undid the ties to her sleeping pants.

Slowly opening her eyes she smiled. They hadn't seen each other in four months and he wasn't home when she arrived. How she'd missed his touch, but she needed the time alone. Too much of his overbearing personality was stifling, and she needed out. They often fought because neither was willing to compromise; that's why they decided on a separation. What their time apart taught them was that despite the constant fighting, they could not live without the other.

Knowing she was awake he applied more pressure to her clit, and she moaned his name. Kami, he loved how his named sounded coming from her.

He'd slept with countless others after she left, trying to fill the void he felt, but none could compare. He couldn't stand being in their presence; they only wanted him for his money, power, looks and what they could gain from being with him.

She was the only one who had ever seen him for the being he was and he treasured her for that, and yet he couldn't tell her how he felt. Being the only person who had ever thought to stand up to him, he was instantly intrigued by her. The little slip of a woman, who even in three inch heels only came to his chest, had the gall to raise her voice to him. She had completely caught him off guard.

At the memory of their first meeting he smirked, but any thoughts outside the realm of the overheated body pressed to his were useless at the present moment. She was panting heavily and he was painfully hard. He could feel her convulse around his fingers and he couldn't control the groan that escaped his lips.

Rolling her on to her back, looking into her eyes he could see that she felt the same as he did. She needed him as much as he needed her. The desire she held for him was unmistakable, she held none of the human modesty that the majority of her kind did. She understood that he was predator, that what he needed from her was something far different than what any human male would demand from her. He pushed her boundaries and she allowed them to be pushed past her comfort level and became something of a 'predator' herself.

His Kiss was not soft and loving, but hard and demanding; forcing his way into her mouth, this was about dominance. She was not submissive in the least, but there were some aspects of their relationship where she didn't mind; this was one of them.

Releasing her from the brutal kiss to allow her to breathe he trailed kisses down her neck to the place he would mark. Continuing his pleasurable assault on her body, he stripped her of her clothing. She did not shy from his gaze, he wanted her and she knew this. Why hide your body from the one who would worship it for all eternity?

Having made his way to the most private and appreciated part of her body he took a moment just to breathe her in. The smell of her was exquisite, something he could not live without.

Growling into her folds, a spark of electricity travelled throughout her body. Taking his first taste of her was almost his undoing; it was something he could never forget. Her arousal mixed with her blood was something only he could appreciate. Forcing her body towards another orgasm, he showed his approval of her body's reaction by giving her time to come down from her mind-altering high.

She felt utterly boneless; Kami, how was she going to make it through the night? Waiting for her to catch her breath was killing him; he needed to be inside her. Pushing himself inside her folds, he hissed at the tightness; this was something else he missed. None of the others he had bedded could compare; it was as if she was made for him.

His rushed entry left her breathless once again; she had not taken another to her bed since her last time with him. She had not prepared herself enough for his size; Kami, he was huge. She wondered how she was ever able to take him without causing massive trauma to her body, but no matter how dominate he was with her, pain was not what he wanted her to feel.

Adjusting to his size she gave her first few tentative thrusts, this gave him the permission to proceed, and with much excitement he took her throughout the night. Finally allowing sleep to take him sometime in the early morning, his last coherent thought was, my mate, my love, my Kagome.


End file.
